characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
Aqua is one of the main characters of the Kingdom Hearts series. She made her debut in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Background Aqua is one of the apprentices of Master Eraqus. She lived alongside her master, Terra, and Ventus in the Land of Departure, where they trained every day. When the time to take the Mark of Mastery exam came, they received a visit from Master Xehanort, who secretly interfered with the exam in order to see if Aqua or Terra had any darkness within them. This turned out to be the case for Terra, who failed the exam, while Aqua was able to pass and become a Keyblade Master. The day after the exam, Terra left the Land of Departure in order to eliminate the threat of the Unversed, and Ventus followed him without Eraqus' permission. Aqua was assigned to go after Ventus, while also keeping an eye on Terra's darkness-infected heart. After travelling through many worlds while fighting the Unversed, Aqua found out that Xehanort wanted to take control of Terra's body and use Ventus' heart in order to create the χ-blade, a weapon with a power equal to that of Kingdom Hearts. Aqua was forced to fight Vanitas, who had taken control of Ventus' body. After the battle, Ventus' heart was damaged beyond repair, and Aqua took him to the ruins of the Land of Departure, where Aqua locked him up to protect him from Xehanort, who had taken over Terra's body. Aqua fought Terra-Xehanort, and tried to save his heart, but she failed, and got trapped in the Realm of Darkness, where she wandered for a decade until she was found by King Mickey, who requested her help to open the door between the realms of light and darkness. Mickey managed to escape, but Aqua had to stay in the realm of darkness, along with all the worlds that had been corrupted by the darkness. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physical Attributes (Strength, Speed, etc).' *'Master Swordswoman:' Aqua is one of the most skilled Keyblade wielders in the Kingdom Hearts universe. She was named a Keyblade Master by Master Eraqus after she passed the Mark of Mastery exam. She's also shown the ability to match other Masters' skills. *'Attack Commands:' Aqua has a great deal of physical attacks that involve the use of her Keyblade. **'Quick Blitz:' Aqua performs a fast leaping strike. **'Blitz:' Aqua performs a rapid succession of Quick Blitzes. **'Magic Hour:' Aqua derforms multiple diving strikes that leave harmful columns of light behind. **'Sliding Dash:' Aqua flies towards the foe at high speed, Keyblade first, causing plenty of damage. **'Fire Dash:' Aqua covers her Keyblade with fire and charges at the enemy. **'Sonic Blade:' Aqua repeatedly charges towards the enemy at blistering speeds. **'Strike Raid: '''Aqua throws her Keyblade at the enemy in a boomerang-like fashion. **'Freeze Raid:' A version of Strike Raid that freezes enemies solid upon contact. **'Fire Surge: ' Aqua surrounds herself with fire and dashes towards the enemy. **'Barrier Surge:' Aqua summons a forcefield and charges at the enemy. **'Thunder Surge:' Aqua surrounds herself with electricity and charges at the enemy. **'Aerial Slam:' Aqua throws the opponent upwards twice, and then proceeds to throw them down. **'Time Splicer:' Aqua stops time for all her foes and Aqua slashes them multiple times. **'Poison Edge:' Aqua imbues her Keyblade with poison, and strikes the enemy with it. **'Wishing Edge:' A single slash that can hit multiple foes while dealing great damage. **'Blizzard Edge:' Aqua imbues her Keyblade with ice, and strikes the enemy with it. **'Stun Edge:' Aqua strikes the enemy with her Keyblade, stunning them for a few seconds. **'Fire Strike:' Aqua covers her Keyblade with fire and performs a spinning attack. **'Confusion Strike:' Aqua performs a strike that confuses the enemy. **'Binding Strike:' Aqua performs a strike that paralyzes the enemy for a short time. **'Magnet Spiral:' Aqua draws enemies in with magic, and then punishes them with a spinning attack. **'Collision Magnet:' Aqua creates a magnetic beam that he uses to grab enemies and use them as weapons against other foes. *'Magic Commands:' Aqua is the most powerful magic user in her group, and it shows. She has more magic spells than her partners, and Aqua's spells are more complex and powerful. **'Firaga:' Aqua shoots a homing ball of fire from the tip of her Keyblade. It can cause large explosions that set enemies on fire. **'Fission Firaga:' A version of Firaga that explodes upon contact with the enemy. **'Triple Firaga:' Aqua fires three consecutive Firagas. **'Crawling Fire: Aqua shoots a slow-moving fireball that damages the enemy multiple times. **'''Blizzaga: Aqua shoots a large chunk of ice from her Keyblade. This can freeze the enemy and create icy rails that Aqua can use to travel faster. **'Triple Blizzaga:' Aqua fires three consecutive Blizzagas. **'Thundaga:' Strikes nearby enemies from above with lightning. **'Thundaga Shot:' Aqua shoots a ball of lightning that causes multiple lightning strikes after making contact with the enemy. **'Curaga:' Aqua heals a huge portion of her health. This also heals nearby allies. **'Esuna:' Heals all status ailments that Aqua may have (poison, confusion, etc.) **'Mine Shield:' Aqua sets up a row of magical explosives in front of her. **'Mine Square:' Aqua sets up up to six magic explosives around her. **'Seeker Mine:' Aqua sets up a row of magical explosive that follow enemies who get too close. **'Zero Graviga:' Aqua manipulates gravity around her to immobilize foes. Inflicts residual damage on the affected enemies. **'Magnega:' Aqua sets up a magnetic trap that draws enemies in while dealing great damage. **'Munny Magnet:' Aqua steals the enemy's money by using magnetic magic. **'Energy Magnet:' Aqua steals health from the enemy by using magnetic magic. **'Aeroga:' A wind spell that sends enemies flying while damaging them. **'Deep Freeze:' Powerful ice attack that affects all enemies within range. **'Glacier:' Aqua freezes enemies and sends them flying with a giant blizzard. **'Ice Barrage:' Aqua summons a large chunk of ice from the floor to damage enemies. **'Firaga Burst:' Aqua creates a large fireball that scatters smaller fireballs around the battlefield. **'Raging Storm:' Aqua summons three fiery pillars that protect Aqua as she moves. **'Mega Flare:' Shoots a powerful fireball that causes a massive explosion upon contact with the enemy. **'Transcendence:' Creates an inescapable anti-gravity field that consumes enemies while sending them flying. **'Mini:' Decreases the enemies' size. While the enemies are reduced, Aqua can simply step on them to kill them. **'Blackout:' Temporarily blinds all enemies within range. **'Ignite:' Sets a locked-on foe on fire. **'Confuse:' Causes confusion on all nearby enemies. **'Bind:' Traps foes, making them unable to move for a while. **'Poison:' Inflicts the Poison status upon enemies. **'Slow:' Slows down time for nearby enemies. **'Stopga:' Completely halts the enemies' movements for 8 seconds. **'Sleep:' Puts all nearby enemies to sleep. *'Movement/Action Commands:' Aqua is very agile, and she can also cast magic during her evasive and defensive maneuvers. **'Cartwheel:' Used to dodge enemy attacks. ***'Firewheel:' Aqua covers herself with fire while moving, dealing damage to foe s who attack her. **'Air Slide:' Aqua is able to dash in midair at great speeds. ***'Ice Slide:' Aqua cloaks herself with ice to be able to hurt her enemies while evading their attacks. **'Teleport:' Aqua can teleport behind an enemy right before being hurt by one of their attacks. **'Doubleflight:' Aqua performs a double jump. **'Barrier:' Aqua can summon an omnidirectional barrier to protect herself from enemy attacks. ***'Renewal Barrier:' A barrier that heals Aqua after blocking an attack. ***'Confuse Barrier: '''A barrier that confuses the attacker after Aqua blocks their attacks. ***'Stop Barrier:' A barrier that stops time for the attacker after Aqua blocks their attacks. **'Counter Blast:' After blocking an enemy attack with Barrier, Aqua shoots the barrier at the enemy. **'Payback Surge:' After being knocked into the air by an enemy, Aqua can instantly counterattack at incredible speed. *'Shotlock Commands: Thanks to her Shotlock abilities, Aqua is able to target multiple enemies at once, and then attack them with powerful barrages of attacks. **'''Meteor Shower: Aqua shoots homing blasts of energy at the enemy. At her most powerful, she can release hundreds of blasts immediately. **'Flame Salvo:' Aqua shoots homing fireballs at incredible speed. **'Chaos Snake: '''Aqua shoots projectiles that zigzag at the enemy and cause confusion on them. **'Bubble Blaster:' Aqua fires bubble-shaped projectiles at the enemy. **'Ragnarok:' Aqua shoots many fusilades of magic bullets at the enemy. **'Thunderstorm:' Aqua shoots multiple salvos of lightning. **'Bio Barrage:' Aqua shoots many projectiles that poison the enemy. **'Prism Rain:' Aqua fires multiple sets of rainbow-coloured projectiles. **'Photon Charge:' Aqua cloaks herself with light, and rushes at the enemy at high speeds. **'Absolute Zero:' Aqua cloaks herself with ice, and charges at the enemy at high speeds, causing ice damage. **'Lightning Ray:' Aqua cloaks herself with electricity, and charges at the enemy at high speeds. **'Lightbloom:' Aqua spins at high speeds while firing bursts of light. *'Command Styles:' One of Aqua's strongest attributes is her ability to switch combat styles mid-battle, making her an unpredictable opponent. **'Spellweaver:' A Level 1 Command Style that enhances Aqua's mobility and magic power. The finisher of this Command Style consists of a long combo ending with five beams of light. Aqua can also perform an icy variation of this finisher. **'Firestorm:' A Level 1 fire-based Command Style that surrounds Aqua with a fiery aura. The finisher consists of Aqua jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. **'Diamond Dust:' A Level 1 ice-based Command Style that surrounds Aqua with an icy aura. The finisher consists of Aqua summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatters after a certain time and damages enemies. **'Thunderbolt:' A Level 1 electricity-based Command Style that surrounds Aqua with electricity. The finisher consists of Aqua summoning a ball of light over her Keyblade, then thrusting her Keyblade into it, causing multiple lightning bolts to come out of the energy ball, and raining down on enemies. **'Ghost Drive: A Level 2 electricity-based Command Style that has Aqua moving at blinding speeds while attacking, seemingly teleporting. The finisher consists of Aqua circling a certain area before creating an explosion. **'''Bladecharge: A Level 2 Command Style that extends the lenght of Aqua's Keyblade, greatly increasing her strength and reach. The finisher consists of Aqua spinning the blade to hit surrounding enemies, then smashing it into the ground. **'Sky Climber:' A Level 2 Command Style that gives Aqua a great midair advantage, allowing her to ride her Keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. The finisher consists of Aqua mounting her Keyblade and hitting multiple enemies before heading skyward then crashing back down and finally, spinning on themselves, causing a small tornado. **'Rhythm Mixer:' A Level 2 Command Style that allows Aqua to use sound-based attacks. The final portion of the finisher consists of the user reappearing and causing a shockwave, damaging nearby enemies. **'Frozen Fortune:' A Command style that gives Aqua ice cream-based attacks. The finisher consists of the user summoning multiple balls of ice that shatter after certain time, damaging enemies. Very unlikely to use in battle. *'Finish Commands:' After performing a long enough chain of attacks, Aqua can perform powerful finishing moves that deal massive damage. She's also invincible while using them. **'Finish:' Aqua launches orbs of magic upward, knocking surrounding enemies into the air. **'Heat Slash:' Two-stage flaming spin the deals fire damage. Aqua can add another hit to the finisher. **'Magic Pulse:' Aqua unleashes a magic orb that always stuns foes. **'Gold Rush:' Jumping slash that generates money on impact. **'Ramuh's Judgement:' Five hit combo that deals Thunder-type damage. **'Twisted Hours:' Keyblade throw that may inflict the Slow or Stop conditions. **'Surprise!:' Four-hit combo that generates money and HP recovery items. **'Heal Strike:' Three-hit spinning attack that recovers Aqua's health. **'Explosion:' Aqua leaps into the air and generates a powerful shockwave upon impact. **'Ice Burst:' Aqua performs a spinning attack and then shoots three Blizzard-type ice projectiles. **'Teleport Spike:' Aqua's Ultimate Finish command. Aqua summons eight orbs of energy, which she launches at the enemy while teleporting. *'Situation Commands:' Specially powerful commands that Aqua gains access to after using certain spells multiple times. **'Firaja:' A massive fiery explosion that deals damage to all nearby enemies. **'Blizzaja:' A huge version of Blizzaga that instantly freezes all enemies. **'Thundaja:' An enormous thunderstorm that deals damage to all enemies in a wide area. Equipment *'Keyblades:' Powerful key-shaped swords that contain extreme power. They can be used to lock and unlock anything, including a person's heart. They can only be used by those who have proven to be worthy. Aqua can call them at will. She has multiple Keyblade models exclusive to her. **'Rainfell:' Aqua's basic Keyblade. It provides her with a balanced boost in Strength and Magic. **'Stormfall:' An upgraded version of Rainfell. It boosts all of Aqua's stats. Canonically, this was the last Keyblade that Aqua has used before entering theRealm of Darkness. **'Destiny's Embrace:' The Keyblade of Kairi. It boosts Aqua's chances of getting critical hits on the enemy. **'Brightcrest:' The Keyblade that Aqua used during her fight against Terra-Xehanort. It provides her with an outstanding boost in magic, and increases the damage dealt with Critical Hits. **'Master's Defender:' The Keyblade of the late Master Eraqus, which Aqua wielded during her time in the Realm of Darkness. It boosts all of Aqua's stats. *'Keyblade Glider:' A vehicle that Aqua can use at any time by transforming her Keyblade into it. It can travel through space at massive speeds, and it's able to create barriers around itself to protect Aqua from damage. *'Keyblade Armor:' Special armor that allows Aqua to travel through the Lanes Between without being consumed by the darkness. It greatly increases her defense, and it allows her to breath in space. Feats Strength *Can cut down armored foes with ease. *Can easily break down large chunks of rock. *Defeated Maleficent in her Dragon form. *Destroyed the Ice Colossus. *Traded blows with Hades and defeated him. *Parried blows from Vanitas when he had the complete χ-blade, which holds the same amount of power as the Kingdom Hearts. *Destroyed the Demon Tide, a massive creature formed by hundreds of Heartless. *Was able to create Castle Oblivion from the ruins of the Land of Departure. Speed *Kept up with Vanitas, who can move as fast as a Keyblade Glider. *Dodged blasts from Braig's arrowguns, which travel at the speed of light. *Can keep up with Monstro the Whale, who moves as fast as the Gummi Ship. Durability *Has taken blows from Hades and the Ice Colossus. *Withstood attacks from Ventus-Vanitas when he had the χ-blade. *Survived attacks from the Demon Tide, which was able to harm King Mickey. *Survived attacks from Terra-Xehanort. Skill *Became a Keyblade Master. *Defeated Terra-Xehanort and Ventus-Vanitas. *Was able to save Ventus' body after his fight with Vanitas. *Survived being stranded in the Realm of Darkness for nearly ten years. *Defeated multiple clones of herself. *Landed two hits on Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, without her Keyblade. Weaknesses *If she is somehow separated from her Keyblade, she loses access to most of her abilities. Fun Facts *Originally, her outfit was going to show a larger portion of her back, but it was toned down due to age rating restrictions. *Despite her namesake, she only has a couple of water-based spells, unlike Terra and Ventus, who have plenty of attacks based on their names. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Explosives Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Knights Category:Tomboys